banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaming Kick
Gaming Kick is a rectangular invertible robot with a unique concealed weapon: a spike that swings out of the underside of the robot, while the body is lifted by a pair of side wheels. The weapon in motion mimics that of a kick, and is capable of doing solid damage to its opponents. Gaming Kick has been reasonably successful in battle, maintaining a solid record across three seasons. Robot History Series 1.5 In its debut, Gaming Kick, representing Austria, fought Maria the German, Belcoot, and Millimate in the Foreigners competition. Maria the German was named the winner of the four-way battle, and Gaming Kick was eliminated. Series 2 Gaming Kick returned for Series 2, and was put up against a completely redesigned Tree Bryan in Heat D. The two meet, and immediately Gaming Kick is put under pressure, taking body damage from Tree Bryan. After being attacked some more, a glitch sends Gaming Kick flying across the arena and into a CPZ, with Tree Bryan attacking it some more and disabling its weapon. Tree Bryan shunts Gaming Kick around and sends it towards the pit. The pit releases and Tree Bryan seeks an opportunity to finally kill off Gaming Kick, shoving it towards the pit, but Gaming Kick spins around which causes Tree Bryan to get one of its wheels caught on the rim of the pit. In a shocking twist, Tree Bryan ends up falling in the pit, allowing the battered Gaming Kick to advance to the second round, where it faced Scirex. Scirex managed to get underneath Gaming Kick and jab it with its spike, while taking attacks from the kicking foot of Gaming Kick. Scirex shoved Gaming Kick into a CPZ and gets stuck underneath it, which triggered the Observabot to split the two only for Scirex to chase after and attack him. Scirex attacked Gaming Kick again, who tries pushing Scirex away with its weapon. Scirex struggled to get a good push on Gaming Kick until the Observabot helped it out which allows Scirex to push Gaming kick to an angle grinder here it loses a wheel, while at the same time Scirex is flipped completely upright. The battle becomes a stalemate, with neither being effective combatants any longer. The match was called, and sent to the judge, who controversially ruled in favor of Scirex for its much more consistent aggression. Series 2.5 Gaming Kick, representing Austria, went up against The Prime Minister's A Heap of Games, naturally representing A Heap of Land. Although Gaming Kick was on its back for most of the fight, A Heap of Games failed to do any significant damage to Gaming Kick during the fight. Gaming Kick won and moved on to the second round. Next, Gaming Kick went up against Tree Bryan in a rematch of their Series 2 fight. The two slow robots advanced on each other, with Tree Bryan getting underneath Gaming Kick and throwing it onto its back. The two became stuck against the arena wall, and Observabot had to separate the two. Tree Bryan dug its spiked flipper into the side of Gaming Kick, pushing hard and preventing the Austrian machine from freeing itself, or bringing its kicking axe into play. Meanwhile, the Observabot manages to pit itself. Somehow, the damage knocked one of Gaming Kick's drive wheels off, crippling its mobility. Tree Bryan takes a few blows from Gaming Kick as it tries to separate itself from the one-wheeled robot. Tree Bryan throws Gaming Kick into the air twice as Gaming Kick appears unable to fight back. After a few more flips, Tree Bryan parks itself once more on top of Gaming Kick, who is counted out, giving Tree Bryan a taste of vengeance as Gaming Kick was eliminated from the Foreigners competition. Gaming Kick is also appeared in the Weapons Match, fighting other unique weapon robots AJ Patz, Kevin, and Angry Monkey. Gaming Kick won the Unique Weapons Match. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Foreigners, Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat D, Round 2 *Series 2.5: Foreigners Round 2, Weapons Match Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Foreigners competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Austrian robots